My Wife is a Fox
by blueberryyeoja
Summary: An impromptu vacation lands Liam Malfoy married to a young Korean woman...er, fox?
1. An Impromptu Get-away

**Chapter 1**

_An Impromptu Get-away_

* * *

><p>Liam wasn't in the best of moods today.<p>

Usually, he was a carefree guy, always smiling, flirting, and laughing. He was a dangerous mix of Fred and George, Bill, and Draco. He was seldom seen brooding; that was a trait reserved for Sebastian, his brother. He wasn't one to worry too much, too.

However, today as he crosses the spacious living room of his two-bedroom flat, he clearly has a lot to worry and brood for.

His dreadful day started with Elise, his twin sister, going to labor that morning. He wanted to sock Anthony when he heard Elise screaming bloody murder inside the bedroom. Everyone had gathered in Anthony and Elise's living room. He was the first to arrive, followed by his Mum and Dad, and Ariadne, who was his medi-witch sister, had not put up silencing wards yet.

He was mortified at how much in pain Elise sounded. Old, protective habits kicked up and he strode towards the bedroom door, ready to destroy Anthony's life; he even forgot about his injured right arm. He threw open the door, oblivious to the shouts of warning from his Mum and Dad, and saw Elise's...well, let's just say he won't be asking how kids are delivered into the world anymore.

He had stood there, for a few stunned seconds, until Anthony pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. His mum didn't look too happy about that and smacked the back of his head strongly.

His dad suggested he got out of there first; Elise clearly wasn't pleased with his attempt at brotherly concern and was screaming her head off with colorful swears and curses directed at him.

Liam somehow found himself home, desperate to take that horrid scene out of his mind. So he went to the training pitch where he was handed a piece of paper that told him he won't be playing this season.

Back at his house, he flicked his wand and his bedroom door opened. Another flick and his closet doors flung open, letting loose a parade of clothes that neatly tucked themselves in a suitcase.

The coach had recommended a break. Maybe it's best to go on a vacation now, while his arm heals. He thought the whole thing ridiculous. His sister was a medi-witch; he can easily have any broken bones mended. But the problem was not that. The problem was he had a yet-unnamed enemy who was sabotaging his broom, the Snitch, his uniform, his life.

He's suffered a lot of injuries because of these 'pranks.' And unless the perpetrator is caught, the coach wanted him to lay low for a while. It was that or have some sort of protective amulet to keep him from being harmed.

Protective amulets were archaic. Nobody knows where to get a real one. People tried to come up with spells and charms to mimic a protective amulet's effects, but nobody was successful. Besides, some who used such spells and charms on them tended to add play-enhancing effects. The Department of Magical Games had decided to control such actions, limiting the spells and charms that can be cast to players to warming spells and charmed goggles.

So, short of finding a real amulet, Liam decided to heed his coach's advice.

Without a word to anyone he knew-the family should all still be at Elise's anyway-he Apparated out of his flat, went to the International Portkey Port, and grabbed the first Portkey out of London.

* * *

><p>Everybody was squinting.<p>

That was the first thing that Liam noticed. The second thing was that they weren't really squinting; their eyes were almond-shaped.

He was somewhere in Asia, he noted. Japan? China? But a sign was blinking straight ahead: Welcome to Seoul! It said, letters flickering to change into another language.

Seoul? Oh, so he was in Korea.

This was nice. He had heard of South Korea's Magical community. It was pretty small; only about a hundred were Magical and mostly, they lived Muggle style.

This was nice.

He followed another flickering sign that pointed to an exit. When he got outside the swiveling doors, he saw that he was at a strip mall of some sort. There were a lot of shops, and people were milling around him. Liam looked back, noting that the opening he came out of was supposed to be a salon; though curiously, he didn't remember seeing any haircut stations, or any of that sort, inside.

He spotted a small bench and strode towards it. Sighing thankfully, he began to feel everything settle in as he sat.

He was in South Korea. He didn't know anyone from here; well, except one of his teammates, Ho-gun, but he's as British as they come.

Liam thought about what he's going to do. He can't understand their language, so the first thing was to buy a travel guide. Finding a bookstore shouldn't be a hard thing to do. That is if he can find an open bookstore at what his magical watch say to be 10 p.m.

It was dark out, but neon lights were everywhere, pointing to shops, pubs, and other establishments. Somehow, he didn't think one of them was a bookstore.

_'Well, no sense in sitting here, trying to guess what store is a what.'_ Liam sighed again. He stood up, wincing when he accidentally stretched his right arm. He silently cursed the damned arsehole that was ruining his life. The jealous bastard should show his face and fight fair, not secretly sabotage his equipment.

Suddenly, he saw a girl carrying a stack of books, just a few feet from where he was. Great! She must have been from or going to a bookstore. Liam followed her, noting how easily she wove through the crowds despite the stack.

Liam did his customary woman-appraisal. She was of medium-build, coming up to his nose. She wasn't thin, but slender. She had long, black hair. It was a little wavy, like she'd just brushed it once and then let it air-dry. He hadn't seen her face yet, just the profile. So he saved the rest of his appraisal for later, when he talked to her.

They were rounding a bend now, and entered an alley that introduced more shops. But the alley was much quieter. There were three other people besides them. The shops didn't have neon signs. It looked like the novelties section of the strip mall.

Deciding that this was the time to ask the girl, he cleared his throat and said "Wait!"

She stopped walking, inclining her head on the side. Then she whirled around.

Liam, who was about to say something, stood stunned for a while.

"Wow," he breathed. "She's beautiful."

The girl was smiling at him, dimples and all. She was looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to speak. Her face had those almond-shaped eyes that were a little bigger than most people's, a small nose, pink lips that were neither too thin nor too pouty. Her face looked fresh and natural. She wasn't even wearing make-up. The girl looked very innocent, too.

Liam was gaping.

When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head slightly, mentally scolding himself. Then he spoke.

"Err...do you happen to know a bookstore?"

The girl didn't speak; she just stood there and continued to smile at him.

_'Oh right!'_ Liam mentally face-palmed himself. _'She's Korean.'_

Aloud, he tried again. He gestured at the books she was holding. "Uh, books," he tried. The girl was still smiling.

_'Next time I flee the country, I'll make sure I go where everyone understands me,' _he thought.

He stepped near the girl and touched the book on the top of the stack. "Books," he said. "I want to buy a book."

Liam felt stupid. The girl was just watching him with a smile. Should he just leave?

Deflated, he smiled small at the girl, and said, "Never mind. Thanks, anyways."

He started to turn around, but the girl spoke.

"I understand you," she said in clear, accented English.

Liam whirled to face her, irritated, yet relieved. He stepped forward again and said, "Really? Then would you know where I can find a bookstore?"

The girl just smiled, and for a moment Liam thought he just imagined her speaking earlier. But she nodded and turned around indicating that he should follow her.

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Liam wasn't sure what to say to a girl who obviously delighted at his discomfort earlier. The girl seemed fine walking in silence, so he didn't say anything.

Then she stopped, looking at him. She pointed to a glass window and Liam saw a shop with books inside. The girl smiled again and went inside, single-handedly opening the door despite her stack of books. Liam followed.

The girl was heading towards the counter, and looked as if she was returning the books. Liam realized the shop was a library as well. He quickly spotted guide maps by the entrance. Picking one with the most promising title-"Touring Seoul in One Week"-he went over the counter, too.

And realized he had no Korean money with him.

Liam was now sure that scooting out of a country without proper plans is a very bad plan indeed. The guy at the counter was looking at him expectantly, while the girl was smiling again. She looked like she knew his dilemma and for a while he thought she might know his true identity.

But that was the least of his problems now. He did not know where to exchange his Galleons to Muggle money, let alone to Korean currency.

"You don't need to buy that book, you know," the girl suddenly said.

He turned to face her. "What?"

She flashed her now-familiar smile, and he could have sworn that the guy at the counter sighed.

"I can be your guide here in Korea," she said.

Liam gaped at her. There were several things going through his head that he wasn't able to answer her immediately. He shouldn't trust a girl, who had pretended not to understand him at first. But there was something about her that triggered his curiosity. She wasn't exactly his type; he wanted girls who lived the high life like he does. She was wearing a simple white dress, a grey cardigan, and nude flats. She was a simple, innocent looking girl. Yet somehow, there was a twinkle in her eyes that adds a hint of mischief about her.

He was being paranoid. All that shady business of harming him while playing Quidditch had turned him into a wuss. He used to be fun and carefree, taking on what life gives him and twisting it around so he can have fun with it. But ever since Elise and Anthony, his partners-in-crime, married each other, Liam was left alone to play by himself.

So he nodded.

The girl smiled wider this time, and Liam found himself smiling back.

When they emerged from the bookstore, the girl turned to him, smiling expectedly. Once again, Liam thought her very innocent.

"Erm...do you know a nearby hotel?" He asked.

She nodded. "But do you have Korean won with you?"

"Oh," Liam said, momentarily feeling stupid. "Err...no."

Then he realized that he didn't have euros with him either. How will he find a money changer for his galleons?

The girl smiled again, mysteriously this time. Liam suddenly felt nervous.

"I know what you are," the girl said. "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

The statement made Liam's jaw drop in surprise. She knew?

"H-how...?" Liam stammered.

Her smile softened. "Your aura is different. It's more dynamic than a normal person's."

Liam eyed her quietly. Then, is she also magical like him?

He decided that quietly wondering if she was wouldn't work, so he asked her.

"Are you like me?"

She shook her head. "No. But I'm not a normal person either."

See? For all he knew she could be a killer hired by his maniacal friend. They could have anticipated his every move, knowing that he'll be pissed enough to get out of the country and flee to...South Korea?

_'Really, Liam? They'd know that you'd see your sister in that horrid position, and read your mind correctly that they'd guess that the first Portkey out of London at that specific time is a Portkey to South Korea?'_ His head chided.

_'Well, it's possible!'_ He countered. _'That bastard might as well be Voldemort himself with the way he's so bent on destroying my career.'_

_'Well, if he were Voldemort, I'm sure you'll be the least of his problems. Now, you ridiculous psycho, are you going to answer this pretty lady or not?'_

Liam glanced at the girl, who had been smiling all the time. He wanted to take her up on her offer, but really, saying that she wasn't a normal person meant so many things.

_'Where is your impulsive self?'_ His head questioned. _'You were always one to agree to anything and think about it later, weren't you?'_

Deciding that it's more important to have a place to sleep in that night rather than worry about nonsensical things that he's not even sure exist, he asked, "Where can I exchange my galleons for Korean won?"

"I know a place. But it's a bit far from here. We have to cross the park to the other side of the neighborhood." She replied.

"Alright, lead the way then." Liam said, smiling hesitantly at her.

They have been walking for at least 10 minutes now, with no one talking. Liam, who was walking a few steps behind her, watched her with interest. She walked with unnatural grace.

He realized he didn't even know what her name was.

"Err...excuse me, but what's your name?"

The girl looked back at him, her trademark smile on her face. "Cha Su-ri."

"Cha Su-ri?" Liam repeated.

"Yes. My first name is Su-ri, and my last name is Cha."

"Oh, I'm Liam. Liam Malfoy."

"Liam," she said, as if rolling it around her tongue. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks," Liam said. "So...do you live near here?"

"No," she answered. "I'm from Pyeongchang-dong, a district here in Seoul."

"Is that far from here?"

"Not for me. I'm used to walking from there to Myeong-dong; that's where we came from earlier."

"Oh." Liam found himself at a loss for questions. It was not because he ran out of them, but because he was so full of them he didn't know what to ask next.

"You're not American, are you?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I'm English."

"English? Then you're from London?"

"Magical London."

She smiled. "Of course."

He smiled back.

"What are you doing here in Korea?" She said.

They were entering a park now, which was well-lit. There were few people in it. A couple was sitting on a bench, taking photos of themselves in their couple t-shirts. Liam thought that people back home won't ever be caught wearing those. A group of five girls, wearing brightly colored shirts and leggings were giggling to themselves. A guy was walking a dog. Liam found himself enjoying the walk.

"A vacation. I'm here for a vacation. Things got, well, a bit stressful back in London, so I got out of there." Liam smirked to himself.

"Does your family know you're here? You seem like you weren't that ready for a trip."

Again, Liam was surprised at how perceptive she was.

"Well, no. They don't. They're probably still clueless right now. My twin sister just gave birth this morning," Liam said, realizing that he didn't even know if he had a niece or a nephew. That somehow made him feel a bit sad. "My family is still celebrating, I think."

"Why aren't you there?"

Liam was asking himself the same thing.

Su-ri was waiting for him to answer as they walked through the park. They were in the deeper part of the park now, and trees were taller and thicker. It was also darker there.

"I.." Liam said, wondering whether or not to tell her. "Well, I've got this thing at...at work. It's a bit serious, you know. My...my boss wanted me to take a few days off, for...safety reasons."

Su-ri cocked her head on one side. "Safety reasons?"

"My job isn't the safest job in the world, although that hasn't stopped other people from wanting it for themselves, or adding to the danger to keep me off it." Liam explained.

Su-ri smiled at him. "My dad's job isn't the safest, too. And people still wants his job like some people like yours."

At that teeny bit of information from her, he perked up. "Really? What does your dad do?"

She smiled. "He's an action star."

Liam stared at her, and then started to laugh. "An action star?"

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Are you really telling me that you're a daughter of an action star?" Liam chuckled.

"Yes! I can take you to our house right now, if you like." She said.

Liam waved his hand dismissively. "No. No need for that," he grinned at her, noticing that she wasn't smiling anymore, yet she still looked beautiful. "I believe you."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

She rolled her eyes at him. He was suddenly surprised at how much fun he was having just by talking to her. When was the last time he'd done that? Having fun with a fully-clothed girl that wasn't one of his family, adopted or not?

"Whatever you say. Anyway, here we are." She gestured with her hand.

He didn't realize that they were out of the woody park now, standing in front of a street that was lit by a dingy street lamp. It was so different from the lively and neon lights-infested area they had originally came from.

No one was in sight. It looked like some alley where gangs are supposed to have fights every night. The walls were splattered with graffiti. Liam was half expecting two groups of rowdy boys to appear by now, bearing whatever it was that Muggle gang members bring when they have brawls.

_'See! I told you. That girl brought you here on purpose. So she can beat the crap out of you. And then you won't be able to see your family again. You won't even know Elise's child. You won't find out if they named the baby Caleb or Kalin. You won't be able to play anymore...'_

"We have to cross the street."

Liam reacted instinctively when he heard the voice. He was pointing his wand at her in minutes, and she was staring blankly at him.

"What are you doing?"

She was looking curiously at his wand, and Liam instantly felt like a fool again.

"Erm..."

"Is that a wand?"

"Erm..."

"I've seen one of those, you know. My dad's friend is a witch and she has one. But you must tell me all about your wand later. We have to get you a room first."

Liam was sure that he was blushing, and he silently thanked the lone streetlight because it won't be as noticeable. Surely she realized just how nefarious she sounded?

But it looked like she didn't. She was now floating-for that was the best way he can describe her gait-towards a building.

He scrambled to keep up with her. It seemed that with this girl, he was forever embarrassing himself. What is she, really?

By any chance, is she a veela?

Yes, that has to be it. Her unusual beauty, the way she walks-floats-around, how she seemed to pull him towards her. It all makes sense now. How could he have not thought of this sooner?

His Aunt Fleur is a veela. But because she was a. relative, he did not really feel her pull. The only other time he encountered a veela was when he was in France, where the veela blood seemed to be widespread.

How odd that she's a Korean veela.

She was waiting for him when he caught up with her. Su-ri was standing in front of a door bearing the sign: 'MONEY CHANGER." There were different currency signs beneath it.

Su-ri smiled. "My dad's friend, Jae-young _imo_, once took me here. They change every currency. Even your magical money."

Liam looked at her and said, "Does he know how to speak English?"

"Oh, he doesn't speak. You just show the money and he'll change it for you."

They entered the shop which housed a long bench on one side and a teller's window that was currently empty.

"I don't think someone's here." Liam said, looking at the window.

Su-ri went over the window, tapping it softly. "_Ahjussi_." She called. "_Ahjussi_."

A man appeared out of nowhere and Liam took a step back in surprise. The man was tall, he was almost touching the ceiling of his booth. The way the man stared at Su-ri was like Moody staring at a criminal. Liam quickly walked over, hand subtly getting ready to grab his wand.

But Su-ri was smiling sweetly at the man. Liam wasn't sure if she needed his help or he needed hers.

She was speaking again, if it was in Korean, Liam wasn't sure. The man looked like he was from another planet and Su-ri looked like she can speak any language.

And then she turned to Liam. "You can give him your money now." She said.

"Err...how do I know if he'll change it to the right amount?" He asked skeptically.

Su-ri's eyebrows shot up, an interesting change from her usually smiling expression.

"Don't say that!" She admonished. "He might get angry and decide not to change your money."

"He can't understand me!" Liam argued. They were whispering sharply at each other, but Liam did not know why.

"Of course he can!" Su-ri said. "He can feel your hesitation."

"What? Is he Magic, too?" Liam asked.

Su-ri pursed her lips. "Just give him your money so we can change it and find you a hotel."

Liam stared at her for a while, before shaking his head and stepping forward. He took the pouch of Galleons from his coat. He dumped it ceremoniously on the counter, glaring at the hulking man, as if daring him to cheat.

The man looked at him briefly, as if he weren't worthy of interest, and grabbed his pouch. He turned and pressed what looked like a door. He disappeared behind it. Liam took the chance to look around again, getting a feel of the place. He couldn't feel any magical currents anywhere. Except his, of course.

Which meant that neither the man nor Su-ri was magical. Which meant Su-ri wasn't a veela. Which meant Liam was back to square one on the Figure Out Mysterious Korean Woman game.

He sighed. He shouldn't be interested. He was wasting precious brain cells on an insignificant thing. He was supposed to be on vacation, and vacation does not mean figuring out strange Korean women no matter how beautiful they are.

The big man came out from the door and dumped a brown paper bag in front of Liam. The man was staring at him now, daring him to check if he cheated.

Realizing that he did not know the currency exchange rate, and frankly he really doesn't care, Liam snatched the paper bag and tucked it in his coat's pocket.

He smirked.

Su-ri frowned at him before turning to the man. "_Kamsa_-_hamnida_, _ahjussi_."

Liam grabbed her hand and dragged her out before she can finish her bow.

Outside, he lets go of her hand.

"_Wah_," Su-ri said, glaring at him. "You sure are rude!"

Liam faced her, raising one of his eyebrows at her. He must have heard her wrong. No one calls him rude outside of his family. And even then, the last time he was called 'rude' was when Anthony offered to marry Elise and he had walked out on him.

"Rude?" Liam repeated, just in case he heard her wrong.

"_Neh_!" Su-ri snapped. "_Nappun_ _namja_!"

"What?" Liam said. "Fight fair. If you're going to call me names, at least call me names in a language I can understand."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and a sudden current of energy was felt in the air. It wasn't magic, Liam was sure. Magic currents were much thicker and heavier. This one was like air: light and swift. Liam can actually feel the temperature shift.

"Well, now that you have your money, I guess you can take it from here." She snapped again. She then stomped off to cross the street. What? She was leaving him?

Suddenly aware that he was being ditched at a sidewalk in the middle of nowhere, he followed her.

_'She really moves quickly.'_ He thought, remembering his earlier guess that she was a Veela. _'If she's not a Veela, that what is she? I definitely felt something from her earlier.'_

He mulled over this thought, then suddenly he felt movement on his left, heard Su-ri scream at him, and saw a light before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Su-ri was stewing at just how rude this Englishman was to the money changer ahjussi. She thought he was cute and interesting; she'd never met any foreigners before, aside from Granduncle Doo-hong's Chinese friend.<p>

She was glad that she got to practice her English and use it in a real conversation. Her mother's friend, Dong-joo _samchun_ had been teaching it to her since she was in elementary, much to the chagrin of her dad. He always claims that he does not like Dong-joo _samchun_, but they always team up whenever Jae-young _imo_ goes into one of her 'crazy ideas.'

Suddenly, she felt something coming. She whirled around, seeing Liam deep in thought, not noticing the car that was speeding to where he was standing.

"Liam!" She screamed. But she was too late. Liam whipped his head to the side, in time to see the car rushing towards him, but did not have enough time to move out of the way and he was hit by the car.

"Liam!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: For those who haven't realized, I took some of the characters from "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho" which is a Korean drama that I love. Hope you guys liked it.<em>

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter-related things is property of J.K. Rowling. All My Girlfriend is a Gumiho is a property of the Hong Sister and SBS Korea.


	2. A What?

**Chapter 2**

_A What?_

* * *

><p>It felt like his head was about to explode. His body felt some dull pain, like he was being sandwiched by two mattresses; it didn't really hurt, but there was a feeling of heaviness. It was exactly how he felt when he had finally awoken from a two-day Dreamless Draught-induced sleep. It was the first time his unknown foe had done something extreme and charmed his broom to act weird. He fell off it, to make things short, and had to be fed sleeping potions to make sure he won't disturb the re-growth of his bones.<p>

Liam struggled to open his eyes, immediately closing them again when he saw light. It hurt. And then he heard voices. Curious as to who was speaking, and where he was, he tried to open his eyes again.

The first thing he saw was something in sky blue. He figured he was lying outside. Why was he lying outside? Why was he lying outside when his head was hurting like crazy?

Then it registered to him that there were clouds in the sky. White clouds that looked like they were painted on. They weren't moving.

And then, it dawned to him that they _were_ painted on. He blinked. How can clouds be painted on skies?

There were voices again, and Liam almost had a heart attack when four faces simultaneously popped up in front of his face.

There was no one he knew. How can their eyes be all almond-shaped? All, except the old man, had jet-black hair. Where was he? Wasn't this London?

Oh. Right. He was in Korea for a vacation. What happened to him? Aside from walking to places with a girl he met, he couldn't remember anything else. And where was she? Last he recalled, she was mad at him, and had walked away. He also recalled following her, but everything became black and then he was lying here.

Did she attack him? So his fears were true; she was sent to get him, too.

Was he being held captive, then?

He studied the four faces in front of him as they talked in a foreign language that he guessed was Korean. There was no doubt that he was the topic of their discussion.

At his right was an old man who had white hair. He was wearing glasses, looking at him curiously while talking to the woman beside him. The woman had short black hair, with bangs framing her face. She looked concerned, while the man was looking relieved.

At his left was a beautiful woman; she was strangely familiar to him, like he'd seen her before. She was smiling at him, looking pleased. She had long black hair, the familiar-looking eyes, and dimples.

The last face belonged to a man wearing black glasses. Only he had a dark expression on his face, something that looked like wariness. It puzzled and worried Liam.

The two at his right kept on talking, while the other two were just staring at him. It made Liam uneasy, so he struggled to lift himself up.

"Don't!" A voice said. The old man moved aside, revealing the girl he had met earlier. Liam was both relieved and scared. "Don't get up."

Liam assessed Su-ri's face; she was neither looking worried nor concerned. It bothered him. Even if they'd been together for just a short time, couldn't she show some concern towards him? He was obviously hurting here, and though he didn't know what exactly happened, he was sure it was bad enough to send him lying on his back in unknown territory. With a massive headache to boot.

How odd is it that he's bothered by how uncaring a woman was acting towards him?

Oh, right. She attacked him.

He opened his mouth, without knowing what to say. His throat felt too dry, and the moan he managed to croak out felt too painful.

The woman with the bangs disappeared from his sight for a while, reappearing with a glass of water. She spoke to Su-ri who took the glass. Liam felt a small thrill that Su-ri was finally showing him some kind of concern. The woman on his left moved to help him up and it was that moment that Liam realized why she looked familiar.

She looked a lot like Su-ri. They were almost the same, though the woman looked a bit older than her. Could she be Su-ri's sister? Then, is this Su-ri's family he's staring at?

Su-ri was pushing the glass beneath his nose, trying to get him to drink. First things first. He opened his mouth, surprised at the coldness of the water, but welcoming the liquid's refreshing effect. He felt like he hadn't been awake for several days.

The older Su-ri look-a-like helped him sit up properly. She turned to the man with the dubious look on his face and asked something in Korean. The man nodded, not changing his sullen expression.

_'What's this guy's problem?'_

"Can you talk?" The look-a-like suddenly asked him, surprising him because of the language.

Liam took a while to answer. He nodded and said, "Yes."

"You're Liam, right?"

He nodded.

"Hello, Liam. I'm Mi-ho. Su-ri's mom."

Liam's jaw dropped at this. Su-ri's mother? But she couldn't have been a day older than 30. If Su-ri was around his age, 24 years, then Su-ri's mother should be around his mother's age. No offense to his lovely mother, but Su-ri's mom doesn't look like 48.

Su-ri's mother looked pleased at his reaction. She smiled Su-ri's smile at him and said something in Korean again.

The man with the dark-rimmed glasses snorted, while the older man laughed and the woman with the bangs rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Su-ri's mom asked. When he shook his head, she turned to the mysterious man, a plethora of Korean words followed. While they were conversing, he looked for Su-ri who had not said a thing since he talked to her mother.

She was behind the older man, looking at him curiously. She looked a bit tired, and he wondered why.

Suddenly, a noise made Liam wince and he saw another man rushing towards Su-ri. The guy hugged her tightly, making Su-ri laugh. Suddenly, Liam was feeling something akin to irritation. Who is this man who just barged in and hugged Su-ri? Why was Su-ri so happy to see him? From his looks, Liam guessed that the newcomer was just older than Su-ri by two or three years. Was he her brother? A boyfriend?

They were conversing in Korean again, with Su-ri chuckling at the man's concerned expression. Then Su-ri motioned at him and the man turned to look at Liam.

The man peered at him, the dimple on his left cheek looking weird with his serious expression. A conversation with Su-ri's mom started, and Liam was amazed at how casual this guy was to Su-ri's mother.

Is he, by any chance...

"_Yeobo_, this is Liam. Liam, this is Dae-woong, my husband." Su-ri's mother said.

For the second time, Liam's jaw dropped.

The man, Dae-woong, smirked at him. "Hello, Liam." He said, his English much heavier accented than Su-ri's and her mom.

Liam nodded at the man.

"This is Dae-woong's grandfather,'" Mi-ho said, motioning at the older man at his right. "You can call him _'haraboji_.'"

Liam felt it proper to incline his head respectfully at the older man, who smiled at him.

"This is Aunt Min-sook," Mi-ho said, now motioning at the woman with the bangs. "You can call her _'imo_.'"

Liam inclined his head at her.

"This is Su-ri's godfather, Dong-joo. You can call him Dong-joo _samchun_."

The man just raised his eyebrows at him when Liam turned towards his direction.

_'Seriously, what is this guy's problem?'_ He asked himself.

The woman Mi-ho called _'imo'_ suddenly spoke up, talking to Mi-ho in soft Korean words. The grandfather nodded, and then they went out of the room.

Mi-ho smiled at him as soon as the door closed. "Finally, we can talk freely now."

Liam began to feel nervous as the godfather-Dong-joo?-took a seat on the couch facing his bed. Dae-woong was leaning on the wall near the door. Mi-ho was standing beside his bed, smiling at him, with that smile that is so like Su-ri's. And Su-ri was standing as well, on the other side, opposite her mom. They looked like they're some sort of jury, and he was to wait for their decision. Or some cult, about to sacrifice him to the higher gods.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jae-young _imo_?" Su-ri asked.

Dae-woong straightened and crossed the room to stand beside his wife. Dae-woong's arm automatically curled around his wife's shoulder. Mi-ho sank back to him, a content smile on her face. For a while, they looked like his Mum and Dad, and Liam felt a pang.

"We might as well wait for Jae-youngie," Mi-ho said. "Liam, are you feeling alright?"

Liam looked at her and nodded. "Yes," he rasped. "My head hurts, but it's tolerable now."

Mi-ho nodded. "Good. You're from London, right?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't feel pain in your body? Nothing broken?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, don't call me 'ma'am.'" She chuckled. "That makes me feel old. Call me _'omoni_.'"

Liam noted how Dae-woong seemed to stiffen beside her.

Dae-woong suddenly talked in Korean, addressing Mi-ho. He sounded angry and Liam was puzzled over this.

Liam turned to Su-ri. He didn't speak, just asked with his eyes what was going on.

"_Appa_, that is, Dad, is asking what you're really doing here." Suri told him gently. There was no humor in her face, but it wasn't totally serious.

Liam glanced at Dae-woong, who was still speaking in rapid Korean. Mi-ho was wearing a comforting look on her face as she obviously tried to calm him down. Whatever Mi-ho was saying was upsetting Dae-woong. Liam felt worried again.

"What am I doing here?" Liam asked Su-ri.

Su-ri frowned at her parents, before she looked at him. She moved to sit on his bed, clasped her hands and placed them on her lap.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

Liam shook his head. "No."

"You were hit by a car."

Stunned, Liam stared at Su-ri. He was speechless; he really did not remember being hit by a car. He didn't remember anything besides following Su-ri across the road. Was that when he was hit? Then that would explain why he was in bed right now.

"The car didn't honk. I just felt it coming and when I turned, it was too late. I'm really sorry, Liam."

But Liam wasn't listening. If he was hit by a car, wouldn't he sustain bruises and broken ribs? He had actually ridden a car twice in his life, and he knew how fast it can go.

"B-but...why is my head the only thing that's hurting?" He murmured. "I mean, shouldn't I be bruised all over? My body feels heavy, but I feel fine. I don't feel any broken bones. My head's really the only thing that hurts."

He heard Su-ri sigh. "I guess that's the effect of the bead." He heard her whisper.

"What? What bead?"

Su-ri did not answer and Liam heard someone groan. He turned to see Dae-woong, now slumped against the wall, Mi-ho whispering softly at him.

The door opened and in came a woman, who unlike the other occupants in the room, was tanned. She was wearing a rather chic ensemble of black blazer and tight black jeans. She had on black-rimmed glasses like Dong-joo, and carried books and a bag.

She was a stark contrast to the soft beauty of Su-ri and her mom. Su-ri and her mom were in cardigans and dresses, their hair down. The newcomer had her hair in an artfully messed-up bun.

"Jae-young _imo_!" Su-ri went over to the woman, hugging her.

"Su-ri-ya!" The woman greeted back, looking confused at the solemnity of the room.

A swift exchange of Korean ensued, and Liam just looked on. Dae-woong was looking pissed, but defeated; Dong-joo was grim; Mi-ho's voice was comforting.

Then the woman gasped, having seen him for the first time.

"Liam Malfoy!"

The four other people in the room, besides Liam, stared at the woman.

"You know him, Jae-youngie?" Mi-ho asked.

"Yes!" The woman called Jae-young said. "_Omo_, it really is Liam Malfoy!"

"How do you know him, Jae-young-ah?" Dong-joo said, for the first time speaking in English.

"He's famous!" Jae-young exclaimed. Liam suddenly realized that this must be the witch that Su-ri was telling him about. "He's the star Seeker of the English Quidditch team."

"_Ne_?" The others said.

Jae-young moved to put her books on the night table and sat down on his bed. She had a look of pure pleasure on her face, the kind of look that his fans give him, although a bit concealed in Jae-young's case.

"Wow." She finally said.

"_Muo_-_ya_?" Dae-woong said. At least that was what it sounded like.

Dong-joo stood up, finally showing interest.

"Falmouth Falcons are the best Quidditch team in Europe right now," Jae-young said. "They're currently number one in the league."

"What is Squiddish?" Mi-ho asked. "Is that a game?"

"Quidditch." Jae-young corrected, looking very excited. "It's a sport played by the Magical folks. It's really exciting. Kind of like soccer, but with brooms and it's played in the air."

"But I thought brooms are used for transportation?" Dong-joo asked.

"They are. But they're used in Quidditch, too." Jae-young said. "There are seven main players in a team, the most important being the Seeker. He's in charge of finding the Snitch, which if caught, costs big points. The game ends once the Snitch is caught, therefore it is important to get to it first."

"So this guy here is a Seeker?" Dong-joo asked.

"_Ne_, and the best one in the league!" Jae-young beamed at Liam. "But what are you doing here? Why aren't you at camp?"

Liam was surprised at how informed the woman was. He guessed that she was a fan of the sport.

"My coach wanted me to take time off, because of some...events." He answered evasively.

"Events? Do you mean the attacks done to you by that sourpuss Bulgarian?" Jae-young sounded annoyed.

"Bulgarian?" Liam said in surprise.

"Torev Sakkaroff, the Bulgarian team's other Seeker."

"But...how do you know it was him?" Liam said, puzzled.

"That's easy. You're stealing his thunder. He used to be number one, but since you joined, he's been pushed out of his top spot. He's even put on reserve. Plus, Natalia, your ex-girlfriend, is his cousin."

This was surely a day of surprises. Too many things had already been revealed, and Liam felt that there was more.

He was not to be disappointed.

"So that's why he told me his job wasn't safe." Su-ri murmured.

"You're being attacked because of a sport?" Mi-ho asked incredulously.

"Well, there are those things, Mi-ho-ya." Dong-joo said in a patronizing voice. "I told you, humans are too hard to understand."

Liam's ears perked at this statement. Aren't they humans?

"Dong-joo _sonsaeng_," Mi-ho said in a solemn tone. "That's enough."

Dae-woong stepped near him. "What I can't understand is why Su-ri gave him the bead?" He sounded angry again.

"He was seriously injured, Woong-ah." Mi-ho said softly. "It was like that time when I rescued you, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Mi-ho-ya. That's the beginning of so much hardships!"

Mi-ho looked taken aback at this. Dae-woong suddenly looked like he realized his words and began talking in Korean. Mi-ho suddenly had tears in her eyes and Liam was so confused at what was happening that he had to close his eyes.

The door opened and closed, causing him to opan his eyes again. He noted that Dae-woong and Mi-ho were not in the room anymore, leaving him with Su-ri, Dong-joo and Jae-young.

All were looking sullen.

"_Cha_, might as well carry on." Jae-young said. "You said he was run down by a car?"

Su-ri nodded. "At the alley near the money changer. The car didn't even honk. I guess they were watching him from the start."

Liam frowned. "But they didn't even know I was here. I didn't know it myself. I just grabbed the first available Portkey out of London."

"They must have a tracking spell on you," Jae-young said thoughtfully. "That will make sense, right?"

Dong-joo nodded. "If there are such spells, then yes, that makes sense."

Jae-young thought about this for a while, then took out her wand. A soft _'Finite Incantatem'_ was whispered, and a thread-like smoke of grey emitted from his body.

"There. Now they can't find you." Jae-young said.

"What now?" Liam asked after a while.

"Now we tell you the truth."

Liam, whose nerves never really had the chance to settle since he learned that Mi-ho was Su-ri's mom, felt like fainting. He immediately thought about how weak he was being, but then again, being run over by a car does that to you.

"Have you heard of a _gumiho_?" Jae-young asked.

"A what?" Liam asked.

"I guess not." Jae-young said. "Dong-joo _oppa_?"

Dong-joo stared at him dryly. "A _gumiho_ is a nine-tailed fox who wanted to become a human being. It was a popular folklore here in Korea, and no one believed it to be true.

"The legend was supposed to have happened five hundred years ago. She was turned into a human, by the grandmother of the mountain. She was very beautiful, and all men wanted her.

"Because of this, the men in the village did not want to work. All they wanted to do was stare at this girl. The women in the village were furious and jealous. They prayed that she disappear.

"The grandmother of the mountain decided that the fox-girl should be married off. This way, both parties can be satisfied. However, no one wanted to give up the any boys of the village. They made stories of how the fox-girl eats the liver of humans, especially the men.

"The fox-girl waited and waited for her groom to arrive until years have passed. The grandmother of the mountain took pity on her, and placed her inside a painting, taking out her nine tails. The fox-girl can only get out if someone comes and draws her nine tails." At this, Dong-joo paused to look at Liam. "Are you with me, so far?"

Liam nodded and he went on with the story.

"This does not mean that she'll be human. She'll look like one, but in reality, she's still a fox. She can only be human if a man gives his life willingly to her. And so, for hundreds of years, she stayed there.

"Now, everyone thinks this is a lore. No one believed this to be true. However, it is. One day, a foolish man-"

Jae-young burst out laughing and Su-ri cracked a fond smile.

"What's funny?" Dong-joo asked, serious. "He was foolish, was he not?"

"You just had to take a dig at him, don't you?" Jae-young giggled.

Dong-joo shrugged. "Well, this foolish man stumbled upon the temple where the painting of the _gumiho_ was kept. One thing led to another and he managed to draw the nine tails of the fox. That released the _gumiho_.

"The man wasn't just foolish, he was a coward, too." Dong-joo said surly, prompting another laugh from Jae-young. "He ran as fast as he can, tripping over things and finally landing on rocks. He was seriously injured, the _gumiho_ had unfortunately followed him, and seeing that he was the one who freed her, she healed him with her fox bead."

Liam suddenly realized what Dong-joo was getting at. "Then, is Su-ri..."

"It's not Su-ri. She's only part fox." Dong-joo said. "It's Mi-ho. Mi-ho's complete name is Gu Mi-ho, that was the name Dae-woong gave her when she came to live with him. And yes, Dae-woong is the foolish man."

Liam was almost sure that his head will explode from all the information. Mi-ho was a nine-tailed fox, and Su-ri was part-fox. Then how many tails does she have?

As if reading his mind, Jae-young said, "Su-ri doesn't have a tail, though. But she still has fox blood. That plus human's blood makes her part-fox, part-human."

"Mi-ho doesn't have a tail anymore." Dong-joo said. "When she expressed her desire to be human, she was sure Dae-woong won't care for her enough to give his life willingly. So I gave her my blood, while I instructed her to give Dae-woong her bead."

Blood? Now there's blood involved? What is wrong with this family?

Seeing the confused look on his face, Su-ri moved closer and laid a hand on his. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Liam nodded.

"Dong-joo _oppa_ has goblin blood. It can kill a _gumiho_, and his initial mission was to kill Mi-ho. But he didn't, and instead helped her. He made her drink his blood to kill her _gumiho_ self, while Dae-woong took care of her fox bead." Jae-young took up the narration. "Dae-woong and Mi-ho were not aware, but the bead was slowly sucking the life out of Dae-woong. One by one, Mi-ho's tails disappeared. They benefited from each other, since Dae-woong needed the bead to be able to do his action films. It did not take long for them to fall in love, and when they learned of the dilemma they faced, both were heartbroken.

"They were forced to be noble idiots, telling lies to protect each other and they separated. I don't want to go into their love story any more, else Dong-joo _oppa_ starts barfing," Jae-young smirked at Dong-joo. "As you can see, they're together now. And hopefully, it'll stay that way if Dae-woong manages to do damage control." She sighed. "Honestly, that man is too over-reacting."

Dong-joo snorted. "He's a human being. And an action star to boot."

"What am I then, chopped liver?" Jae-young said. "Anyway, to make things short, Dae-woong kept the bead until Mi-ho came back to him from some cosmic place she wouldn't talk about. She came back as a one-tailed fox. They married, and upon, ahem.." Jae-young broke off. "Having their honeymoon, they both discovered that the bead had somehow broken itself in half. The bead was now a mixture of human chi, and fox soul. The human chi made Mi-ho's tail disappear, while maintaining some of her fox features like not aging quickly. Dae-woong shares that too.

"When Mi-ho became pregnant with Su-ri, Dong-joo found out that Su-ri might have a bead, too. And true enough, she has one. Or, well, she used to, but she gave it to you." Jae-young paused to let that sink in.

Liam started to understand why Dae-woong was upset. This could very well be a repeat of his experience, and what's more, Liam or Su-ri might...

"There's really no cause to panic, Liam." Jae-young said. "Su-ri has enough human chi in her to last her a lifetime. But she's never ever given her bead to anyone, so it will be hard for her to be without it."

"Her bead can heal you, though it's not as fast as Mi-ho's original one. Su-ri's bead will be much slower. Dae-woong was healed in approximately 15 days back then, but he still wasn't up for strenuous activity like filming an action movie." Dong-joo said, going back to his seat. He was looking at the floor thoughtfully. "You, on the other hand, will heal in 30 days at least. But you won't be able to play. Based on Jae-young's description and the fact that you're being chased by some psycho, you'll be needing that bead with you."

Liam looked at Su-ri. "But how is that going to happen? I'm planning to go back after my vacation and Su-ri's home is here."

"I'm coming with you." Su-ri announced.

"Su-ri-ya!" Both Dong-joo and Jae-young exclaimed.

"We both need the bead," Su-ri said softly. "And he needs to be there. I'm not doing anything right now, since school is done."

Jae-young looked concerned. "Your father won't like this at all." She said. "He'll throw a fit."

"He'll understand. He knows how Mom was when she was away from the bead." Su-ri assured them. "I'm sure he knows that it's important that I stay with my bead."

"Well, he doesn't know that you'll be going to London because of that." Jae-young argued. "Who knows how long you'll have to stay."

Dong-joo shook his head. "You're just like Mi-ho." He said.

Su-ri smiled again. "_Samchun_, you know how I like hearing that."

Dong-joo cracked a smile, softening his features.

_'Everyone looks so young here.'_ Liam said. _'Well, one's a goblin and three are half-fox. And this witch doesn't even need to charm herself young since she's so bubbly.'_

"If you're sure..." He heard Dong-joo say.

"_Oppa_, shouldn't Dae-woong and Mi-ho give her the permission? They still don't know she's actually going to London. And besides, Liam hasn't even given his opinion." Jae-young said.

Dong-joo looked at Liam dryly again. "It's not as if he has a choice."

If Liam had the strength, he would have felt intense resentment towards Dong-joo. Dong-joo was getting on his nerves, and he knew it. He was like Snape in that way, knowing how to grate one's nerves and grate it even more. Liam clenched his teeth.

Dong-joo was looking at him like he wanted him to disagree.

"You'd most likely heal in a month." Dong-joo sneered. "And to be able to play in the league, you'll have to have the bead for its duration. What say, human?"

Liam looked at him in spite. "I'll be glad to have Su-ri with me in London."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter-related things is property of J.K. Rowling. All My Girlfriend is a Gumiho is a property of the Hong Sisters and SBS Korea.<p> 


	3. Hello, Bead!

**Chapter 3**

_Hello, Bead!_

* * *

><p>Dae-woong was nursing a hot cup of tea in the dining room. He was upset with what's happening, but he'd promised Mi-ho he'll understand. Sad part is he really does understand, yet he still wants to throw a tantrum, a fit, anything really, just to stop it.<p>

Su-ri was going to London, Mi-ho said. Su-ri haven't really said anything to them yet. But Mi-ho knows Su-ri, and the two of them are so alike. Mi-ho's sure she'll go to London and not tie down that stupid Englishman in Korea.

If he were to think rationally, he knows that this is for the best. Su-ri had just finished school, it will be good for her to spend vacation away from home. She doesn't have work to tie her down here, unlike that London guy. Su-ri had never been away from them, and though he wasn't going to say it out loud, it worried him that she might not want to spread her wings. Dae-woong had been like that before he met Mi-ho, relying on the family's riches to live a comfortable life. And while he knows that Su-ri won't be like that at all, Dae-woong sometimes thought she's too grounded at home.

He was brooding over everything when Mi-ho came into the kitchen.

"_Yeobo_," she called him in Korean. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up at his wife, smiling at the way her hair was tied up. It was her favorite 'do: a small chunk of hair in front twisted in a little bun on her head. She really looked like a 20-year old girl; there was little difference between the way she looked when he first saw her in the woods.

"Having tea." He said, raising his cup.

Mi-ho made a face. She had never liked tea. It was from grass, she said. She also hated vegetables, just like a fox.

She went over to the cupboards and brought over a carton of milk and a glass. She sat in front of him and poured herself a glass of water. After a healthy sip, she said, "Ah, _masshita_!"

Dae-woong snorted fondly as she smacked her lips appreciatively. He vividly remembered her back when he was teaching her how humans groom. She kept eating the toothpaste and the lotion and even the moisturizer. After a taste of each, she'll always say, "Ah, _masshita_!" which means delicious.

"What do you think of Liam?" Mi-ho said. Trust her to get straight to the point.

Dae-woong frowned, having been reminded again of the situation.

"A jerk," he answered. "He looks like he's a jerk."

Mi-ho giggled. "A jerk? You've been in a room with him for several minutes and you think he's a jerk?"

"Well, you asked me, Mi-ho-ya. He's a jerk if he picks up random girls off the street and steals their bead." He said sullenly.

Mi-ho laughed openly. Dae-woong tried to maintain his sullen face, but he couldn't. He shook his head.

"You know that's not what happened, Woong-ah." Mi-ho smiled after her bout of laughter faded.

He shrugged. "That's what it looked like to me."

"So you're saying our daughter is some random girl?" Mi-ho said with her trademark sly smile.

Dae-woong frowned at her. "Of course not!"

Mi-ho giggled. She placed her elbows on the table and cradled her chin with her hands. "Woong-ah." She called.

"_Ne_?"

"Let's sleep."

Dae-woong cracked a smile. "You go ahead, Mi-ho-ya. I'll just finish my tea."

"Ah, Woong-ah." She called again.

Dae-woong realized that Mi-ho was calling him to bed for an entirely different reason other than sleeping. He grinned, downed his cup and stood up.

"_Ka_ _ja_." He said, taking Mi-ho's hand and leading her up to their room.

* * *

><p>Liam had fallen asleep after Jae-young and Dong-joo left. He had been too exhausted because of all the revelations and the stress.<p>

Su-ri was sitting beside his bed, hands clasped on her lap. She was playing with her feet, raising them up and then down and sometimes wiggling her toes. She was exactly like a child.

That was how Liam found her when he awoke. He stared in amusement and wondered how child-like she seemed to be. He found it refreshing; many girls tried too hard to cozy up to him, imitating childish mannerisms like calling him nicknames and baby-talking. It was horrible.

Su-ri pursed her lips, pouting thoughtfully. Then she gazed at him and her face broke into a smile.

"You're awake!" She said, standing up from her seat and moving closer to him.

Liam nodded and sat up with ease. His head wasn't hurting anymore, and he felt as strong as ever.

"Are you okay?" Su-ri asked. "Does your head still hurt?"

Liam shook his head. "No. It feels a lot better now."

Su-ri smiled bigger. "Good."

As she stared at him quietly, he remembered the discussion earlier.

"Are...are you really coming over to London with me?" Liam asked after a while.

Su-ri's face turned serious. She sat on the edge of his bed, and fiddled with her skirt. She nodded.

"And...what about your family?"

She frowned at nothing in particular, like she was tired of being asked of the question. "My mother is okay with it."

"And your father?"

Su-ri smiled. "He knows it's for the best. He may not like it, but he understands."

Liam gazed at her silently, wondering what will happen once they get to London together. After some time, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I'm imposing on you."

Liam was taken aback by her sudden apology. She looked at him and smiled sadly. "If I was strong enough to be away from my bead, I wouldn't have to go with you."

"It's not like you knew I will be hit by that car, Su-ri." He said. "There's really no need to say sorry. You saved me. I'm the one taking you away from your family and forcing you to go with me."

Su-ri looked like she was about to cry. "If I did not leave you by yourself, you would not be hit."

"If you were with me, you would have been hit, too. And then, both of us will be in trouble. Su-ri, nothing is your fault. You're worrying yourself over nothing." Liam insisted.

Su-ri stayed silent for some time. Liam took the opportunity to study her.

She really looked like her mother. Her cheeks were flushed, probably because of her crying. Her black hair framed her face, her eyes downcast. Liam felt bad for her, even though she really did not have anything to worry about.

"What are we going to say to people?"

The question surprised him; he hadn't thought of that yet.

"People will probably wonder who I am. And your government might not want me there. I'm not a witch."

It did not cross his mind yet. However, more than what people say, it's more important to ensure the Ministry that she's not a threat to the secrecy of their society.

Liam mulled over this thought. If he were to keep her secret, then he'll have to move out of his flat. People from his family moved in and out of it, and it wasn't going to be easy to keep her a secret if they stayed there.

He'll also have to make sure that he pick a place near a Muggle community, yet far from Diagon Junction, the area in Diagon Alley near Muggle London. Diagon Junction is a more modern part of Diagon Alley, which housed flats occupied by wizards and witches.

The problem was how he'll tell everyone about moving. They know how they love his flat. It was a gift from his parents, and the things inside that flat was bought from his own Quidditch salary.

With a big family like his, it will be extremely hard to keep Su-ri a secret even if he hid her in a cave.

Then there was an issue of the Ministry. If the Ministry learned of him bringing a non-English Muggle in their community, there'll be pandemonium. Even if his grandfather was the Minister of Magic, there was enough opposition to make an issue out of it.

There were two ways he knew that will make her a valid citizen. One was to convert her legally. But that will take months, and he does not have time to wait for that.

The other was a bit extreme. Plus, he was not sure he wanted it himself. Marrying her will be the quickest way. She'll instantly be welcomed by the Wizarding community and not to mention, his family. He won't have to move out of his flat, too. But marrying her would entail so much change, and really, does she even want to get married?

Should he ask?

"Su-ri?"

She looked at him expectantly.

"I have an idea, but I don't think it's a good one." Liam hedged.

"What idea?" Su-ri asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well, you see, my grandfather's the Minister of Magic in London." He started. Su-ri's eyes went large and Liam felt satisfaction at her awe. "He's like the president here in your country. So, it won't do for me to bring in someone who's not only a Muggle, but also not an Englishwoman."

Su-ri nodded.

"There are two ways to make you eligible to enter our community, and both of them are problematic." Liam said, stalling.

"What are they?" Su-ri asked.

"Well, one, we can do it the legal way. We can apply for your Britain citizenship, but that can take months, and it doesn't guarantee you an access in our community. A lot of English people are Muggles, so I doubt you'll be treated differently. You'll still be subject to evaluation and then the tournament might be over before that process ends."

Su-ri said, "Well, that's certainly not going to help you or me."

Liam nodded. Here we go.

"The second one's a bit...extreme."

"How extreme is a bit extreme?" Su-ri asked curiously.

"Is marriage extreme for you?" Liam asked quietly.

Liam looked at her in time to see her jaw drop.

"_Neh_?" She gasped out.

"It's the only way!" Liam hastened to say. "You can't go to London without having a Visa, and you can't be welcomed in my world without being legally converted and I've already told you that the other process can take months."

She was whispering something in Korean and he was afraid she'd finally gone crazy. When she looked at him, there was wild disbelief.

"Marriage?"

Liam swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But that's the only way, really. If we're married, then no one will question you. And getting citizenship in our community and Muggle London will be easy."

Su-ri blinked at him. "Marriage."

"Right. That is if you want it." He said, regretting the words. If she didn't agree, then he won't be able to play.

"I've never been offered marriage before." She was saying.

"Yes, well, I really hope not, since I've no desire of coveting another's fiancée..." He trailed off.

_'Oh really, Liam? No desire coveting another's woman eh?'_ His conscience jeered. _'Let's see...there's that Muggle model who has a boyfriend enraged enough to kill you. That nice young lady you met at a party, who happens to be engaged to someone else. Oh! And that...'_

Liam closed his mind down, silencing Mr. Conscience. Okay, so he wasn't perfect. He's a playboy, and a notorious one at that. And here he is, offering marriage to someone he barely knew when he'd swore he'd never get married for at least 10 years more. It was a sad, sad thing, him needing a girl to the point of sacrificing his bachelorhood.

"I can understand if this is too much for you, Su-ri. I can't think of anything else, really. And if you don't want to do that, then that's fine. I mean, I can always recuperate back home. My sister's a Healer, anyway." Liam said, a bit taken aback by his words. That would mean that he won't be able to play this season.

If he's all healed now, maybe Ariadne can do the rest and heal him further, so he can play. Right? That should work. Well, at least until the maniac who wants to mess his life up do something again, but he can take the chance.

"What about your games?" Su-ri asked. She was looking at him softly, and for once in Liam's life, he had felt so proud of his selflessness.

_'Because it's sincere, that's why.'_ Mr. Conscience said. _'Because you're not actually using your charms to sweet talk the poor girl. Which, if I may say, is the first time in your pathetic life.'_

Liam shut his mind, annoyed that his conscience is right. Again.

"I...I can just let my sister heal me. After all, I'm okay now, right? If she heals me then I think I'll be able to play." Liam said, meaning his words.

"And what if you get attacked again?"

Liam fell silent. He doesn't have any answer to that.

"You need my bead to be safe, Liam." Su-ri said softly.

"And you need the bead, too. Damn it!" He cursed, frustration finally swallowing him. He instantly regretted his words when he saw Su-ri flinch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Liam mentally slapped himself. He reached out and touched Su-ri's arm. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't meant to curse. It's just that...there's no other way I can think of."

Su-ri closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand."

Liam took his hand away, feeling tingly where he touched her.

_'Great, so now what? I become attracted to her?'_ He asked himself.

_'Oh, that'll be good for you, you know.' _Mr. Conscience told him_. 'She's from a good family, pure, innocent, and very kind. Problem is, I doubt she'll like you. Aside from being in a good family, you two are as different as night and day.'_

_'Shut up!'_ He shouted at his thoughts.

Liam closed his eyes, cradling his head. It wasn't hurting, but he felt like his head is about to explode because of talking to himself.

"Liam?" Su-ri's voice floated towards him. "Are you all right?"

Liam lifted his head and nodded. "Yes."

"I...I'm willing."

At that, he whipped his head up, staring at Su-ri incredulously.

"What?"

Su-ri gulped. "I'm willing to marry you."

Liam's jaw dropped. She was willing?

A commotion outside his door prevented him to answer, and in came Su-ri's father, followed by her mother.

Dae-woong had a stormy look on his face while Mi-ho looked annoyed. Uh-oh.

"You are not going to marry that...that...!" Dae-woong spluttered in Korean.

"Woong-ah!" Mi-ho said, stomping her foot like a little girl. "I told you to let them be."

Liam didn't need to understand Korean to understand that Dae-woong wasn't pleased. Mi-ho's reaction confused him. She was acting like someone took her candy away.

And just how did they hear about what he and Su-ri were talking about?

Su-ri stepped near her parents, and a series of Korean words was heard. Dae-woong was arguing loudly, Mi-ho was huffing, and Su-ri was patiently arguing.

Mi-ho took a look at him, and then sat on his bed with another huff.

She glanced at him with her almond eyes, studying him silently. Liam felt like an insect being studied under one of those microscopes Muggles use. His sister has one, and he knows what their uses are: to study every detail of a small creature or thing.

He felt small. He felt like a creature.

"So." Mi-ho said, crossing her arms in front of her. "You're marrying my daughter?"

Liam gulped. "How..."

"Dear, Dae-woong and I are almost fox-like. We can hear anything within our surroundings." Mi-ho smiled amusedly. "We heard everything. Which is really unfortunate because we were in the middle of...never mind."

Liam scolded himself for not being careful. He glanced at Su-ri, who was now talking softly to her father.

"Can Su-ri hear like that, too?" He asked, suddenly curious about her fox abilities.

"Not that strong. She can hear what people are talking about in the next room, but that's it. And since she's not with her bead right now, I guess her hearing's like a normal person's."

"Oh."

"We can do a small ceremony." Mi-ho said. Liam looked at her sharply. "What? You think I'll let my only child marry without preparing for it?"

"But...Dae-woong..."

"Dae-woong can't do anything about it." She glared at her husband.

Dae-woong glared back. "I don't have any say in this family anymore!" He snapped.

Mi-ho smiled softly at him. She walked over to him, smiling mischievously. Dae-woong's features softened. It felt weird to see that kind of smile on Mi-ho's face. It looked so much like Su-ri's face that he really found it unsettling. It was as if Su-ri was capable of looking coy, and it piqued his...interest. Was she also capable of looking like that?

Liam felt like he was witnessing something intimate and looked at Su-ri instead. Su-ri caught his eye and smiled apologetically.

Soft Korean words were uttered between Dae-woong and Mi-ho. Liam chanced a look at the two, and noted that Dae-woong was calmer and looked more agreeable. He let out a sigh of relief.

Dae-woong looked sharply at him. 'Oh, right. Fox tendencies..' Liam said to himself.

"I still do not like this." Dae-woong said firmly.

"Woong-ah..." Mi-ho called softly.

Dae-woong marched towards him, and Liam feared momentarily that he'll transform into a fox or something.

"Woong-ah!" Mi-ho protested as Su-ri said "_Appa_!"

Dae-woong reached him and leaned down. His face was inches from Liam's.

"Listen, punk. I don't like this, and I do not like you. But this matters to my daughter and I don't like my daughter sad. I'm agreeing to let her do what she wants." He said. "But once I learned that she's hurt in any way, you will pay." His face hardened even more. "I will hunt you down, and make sure that you do not do anything else but lie down. Am I clear?"

Liam was usually a brave man. In normal circumstances, he'll be the one doing this kind of threatening. His sisters' and female cousins' boyfriends all heard threats from him.

What would they all say if they saw him swallowing a lump and nodding nervously at the same threats he had said to them?

Dae-woong wasn't a big guy. He was tall, just an inch taller than him. His body was lean, and his arms hinted well-toned muscles underneath the shirt he was wearing. He wasn't particularly intimidating to look at. But his aura was different. It was enough to make Liam worry about his health.

"Good." Dae-woong said, straightening up. "Now, how long is your league going to be?"

Liam answered, "Four months."

"You can marry my daughter and live with her within that period." Dae-woong said. "But no more than that." He finished firmly.

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't want it to take longer than that either."

Liam immediately decided that he had said the wrong thing. Dae-woong's face clouded over again.

"_Wae_? Is there something wrong with my daughter?" Dae-woong once again leaned in and thrust his face near Liam's. The weird current that Liam felt earlier was back.

"No! Of course not, sir!" Liam hastened to answer. "I...I just meant that I want Su-ri to not be burdened by me anymore."

Mi-ho took this chance to step towards him. "We know that Liam." She smiled at him. Then she glared at Dae-woong. "_Kuman_-_hae_."

Dae-woong threw Liam another glare. Then he addressed Mi-ho in Korean. While they talked, Liam looked at Su-ri again. She was listening to her parents, brows furrowed in frustration. Then she joined the conversation.

Though they sometimes looked at him, and though he knew they were talking about him somehow, Liam decided to ignore the discussion. He didn't understand them anyway, so why bother? He took the time to study what seems to be his fiancée.

She's really a beauty. Her long hair was so shiny that she bet Elise would be jealous of it. His mum would approve once she sees her, he's certain of that. After she'd beat him for running away and marrying without telling them.

All those thoughts about his family made him sad. He missed them suddenly, though he won't say it openly.

He wondered what they were doing. How is the baby? Did they realize him missing? Were they looking for him?

Suddenly, the bed dipped and he looked up to see Su-ri sitting on his bed again.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I couldn't understand, so..."

"We were talking about the wedding."

"Oh."

"Are you still okay with that?"

"Of course!" Liam said, though he was having second thoughts. "Are...are you?"

Su-ri nodded firmly. "Mom said it's better if we do the wedding secretly the day after tomorrow. My grandfather, aunt, and her family shouldn't know about it since they don't know anything."

"Anything?" Liam asked confusedly.

Su-ri nodded again. "They don't know you're a wizard, nor that my parents and I are what we are."

This surprised him for a moment. "Really?"

"They won't understand it." Mi-ho said. "And _haraboji_ is old, so there's no use surprising him with a sudden marriage. We'll just tell them that Su-ri's going to London to take some music classes there."

"Music?"

"I'm a piano major." Su-ri answered.

"Oh."

"_Yah_, _im_-_ma_!" Dae-woong gritted through his teeth. "This is a fake marriage. So don't even think of laying a finger on my daughter. Am I clear?"

"_Appa_!" Su-ri protested. "Oh, this is so embarrassing."

Liam nodded, though he wondered if he really won't think of that. "Yes sir."

"Good." Dae-woong turned at left the room.

"What a sourpuss." Mi-ho wrinkled her nose at the door where Dae-woong disappeared to. "Anyway, you guys best get some sleep. We'll prepare for the wedding tomorrow."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter-related things is property of J.K. Rowling. All My Girlfriend is a Gumiho is a property of the Hong Sisters and SBS Korea.<p> 


End file.
